<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fresh Fruit by drarryangels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265415">Fresh Fruit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels'>drarryangels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flowers, Fluff, Fruit, Growth, Kissing, Love, M/M, Picnic, Post-War, Sweet Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, garden, precious boys, soft, springtime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh fruit is sweet, tart, kissable. Oh so kissable on Draco's mouth. Harry loves it, loves this, loves everything in this garden. Everything about it is precious and never-ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fresh Fruit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry let his lips fall open as Draco’s hand moved closer, pinched around a strawberry stem. Harry tried not to laugh as Draco leaned even closer with the fruit, his mouth slightly open and his eyes squinted in concentration. The sunlight here was still too weak to burn, but warm and comforting in the loose circle of Draco’s garden in a way that few things were. Draco dropped the fruit and it plopped down sweetly into Harry’s mouth. </p>
<p>“That took longer than it should have,” Harry said around the cutting tart of not quite ripe fruit. </p>
<p>Draco shrugged and smiled happily. His hands lifted to brush floating strands of blonde out of his face and he picked up another strawberry and dropped it into his own mouth with the same precision. </p>
<p>“You have to be careful with fresh fruit,” Draco said, and smiled widely with juice welling at the corners of his mouth. Harry didn’t hesitate to lean forward and kiss Draco, pressing into the stickiness and easiness that graced Draco’s smile. Draco opened his mouth into Harry’s, his mouth sun baked and full of springtime whispers. </p>
<p>“Why so careful?” Harry murmured into the corner of Draco’s mouth. </p>
<p>Draco leaned back and ran stained fingers through tangles of Harry’s hair while his eyes skimmed Harry’s face freely. “Because it’s precious.”</p>
<p>Harry kissed Draco again, tumbling back into the pretty clearing of sunflowers and other flowers that Harry couldn’t hope to name but that Draco adored. Draco’s skin was soft under his shirt, amongst petals, under the sun and dappled willow trees. His hair was light splayed across shaded ground, and Harry ran his fingers through it even though he still had fruit juice seeped into the cracks of his hands; Draco didn’t complain. </p>
<p>Harry didn’t know how to ask if that’s why Draco was always so careful with him, if he thought Harry was precious. He knew that, to him, Draco was everything sweet with pale dawn kisses, chasing each other in a burnt golden meadow, flying with arms wrapped around him, and hands running down his stomach in ripples. He knew that Draco was an enigma of uptight and lost, and yet so wondrous. He couldn’t name it in that moment, in Draco’s garden while the sun hung in the middle of the sky over an abandoned picnic of carefully plucked fruits, but he knew that Draco had somehow become everything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehe so I completely forgot to celebrate the one year anniversary of this blog in January, so I guess I’m going to do that now?</p>
<p>Okay just wanted to give a million thanks to the people who have been reading my crazy work in the past year, commenting, sending me prompts, messaging me, and spreading love on the things I’ve done. Thank you to all the people I’ve met and become friends with; you have seriously made this year so vibrant and so full of growth. Just want to give a huge THANK YOU to everyone for everything + all the love!! Here’s to another year of weird fandoming!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>